


Long Distance

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pepper's too far away.<br/>Disclaimer:  Nope, so not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



"So, how far are you away from me right now?"

"Sometimes, I think not far enough."

"Don't be that way, Pep."

"Oh, considering what I saw you doing before I left? I can be that way." 

"That - that - you've seen me in worse situations! And you know it. You can't argue with me about that...I mean, look at that time in London." 

"I don't want to talk about London. Or France. Or seeing your underpants." 

"I see what you did there."

"Because you can be childish and an idiot, Tony."

"But...I'm...a good kisser?"

"Hmph." 

"I'm not a good kisser? That's not what you said when I was kissing you right there on that little...birth mark, remember? Where was it? Your upper thigh, your inner upper thigh, with all that lush, creamy skin, and you were wearing that...thing, that...thing that drove me wild and...uh...how far away are you again?"

"Tony. You've got the suit, you can get here in four hours. My meeting will last that long. Be in my hotel room, naked." 

"I can do that."

"You'd better."


End file.
